Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(-2+q)+7(6q+7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{-2+q}{)} + 7(6q+7) $ $ {10-5q} + 7(6q+7) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 10-5q + {7(}\gray{6q+7}{)} $ $ 10-5q + {42q+49} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5q + 42q} + {10 + 49}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {37q} + {10 + 49}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {37q} + {59}$ The simplified expression is $37q+59$